


Family

by Serenity1



Series: Data/Geordi [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Family, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi thinks about having a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this story. It takes place during the episode "Hero Worship." Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If anyone wants to be my beta, please let me know! Sequel to "Back Home."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: TNG!

Geordi waited patiently as he waited for Data to call him in to go inside his quarters. He smiled as he saw Timothy sitting on the chair looking alot like Data now. "Are you here to see Data?" Timothy asked.

"Yes, I heard his voice. Where is he?" Geordi asked.

"His feeding Spot," Timothy replied.

At that moment, Data came out from the other room. "Geordi, I wasn't expecting you," he said as he went towards his lover.

"I wanted to see if you have time later once we finish investigating this," Geordi explained.

"You could have…" Data began but then stopped. "You wanted to spend quality time," he said.

"It's alright, Data. I'm sure you and Timothy have plans today," Geordi said. With that said, Geordi went towards Data and he leans towards him to kiss him on the lips. Data responded back eagerly before there was a cough.

The two broke apart as Geordi turns to look at Timothy, he had a look of guilt on his face. "I'm sorry Timothy, I got carried away…" 

"It's alright. I remember…" Timothy sighed sadly before continuing. "I remember my parents arguing before. My mum caught my dad kissing another man. They almost divorced before they reconcile with each other. I saw the whole thing and they spoke to me saying kissing another man was alright. As long as the other loves me," Timothy explained.

"Oh Timothy…" Geordi began as he knelt down in front of him to give him a comforting hug.

"Thank you," Timothy replies slowly.

Geordi nodded as he stood up and looked at Data. "I'll see you later," he said with a smile and left.

"Well, shall we go?" Data asked as Timothy nodded.

\--------

(Ten Forward…)

"…..That's so mean! His also our second officer," one of the Ensigns said loud.

"But it's disgusting! A human dating an android…." the other said making a disgusting noise.

Just a few feet away, the said android was trying hard not to get up and go over there to stop them. "Hey Data?" Timothy asked softly as he stares at his drink in front of him.

"Yes?" Data asked looking at him.

"Why do they say mean things to you?" Timothy asked.

"Some people on this ship doesn't like the idea of me and Geordi being together," Data explained.

"Don't you get hurt?" Timothy asked.

"Androids doesn't feel emotions, but humans does. Geordi does get hurt sometimes, and I must protect him," Data explained. 

"Ah," Timothy said.

\--------

(At the end of the investigation...)

Geordi met Data in front of the school room door. "How is he?" He asked after giving Data a small peck on the cheek.

"His adjusting to a normal life," Data replied as the two began to walk down the corridor.

"What will happen to him?" Geordi asked.

"He has grandparents down on Earth so we will have to stop by a nearest starbase," Data said.

"It's too bad we can't adopt him," Geordi said as the two entered the turbolift.

"How so?" Data asked looking at his lover.

"Deck two," Geordi said as the turbolift began to move and they were heading to Data's quarters. "Well, I was beginning to think like we're a family. I always wanted kids…" the turbolift stopped and the doors opened.

"We could adopt…" Data suggested as he and Geordi got out of the turbolift.

"It's fine, Data. We've been only together for a couple of months," Geordi replied.

"I see. So if we were together for more than a year…?" Data asked.

"Maybe…" Geordi replied, "but it's still far away to think about it. Maybe after our anniversary," he said as the two stopped in front of Data's quarters.

"Tonight?" Data asked.

Geordi fidgeted, "I'll be working late tonight, but I can stop by your quarters before mine," he said.

"That will be fine," Data said nodding as he leans towards Geordi and gave him a small quick peck. "Don't over stress yourself," he said.

Geordi chuckled, "I won't," he promised and he left as Data watched him before entering his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> End or TBC?
> 
> How was it? Good/bad? I see many hits, but no one is putting kudos or reviewing... :(
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
